clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Puppy Phantomhive
Omega Puppy Phantomhive Jaeger is a full-blood demon, but with penguin's genes. Omega, as a demon (or Akuma, called in general) has all demon powers: super-strength, incredible intelligence, a sarcastic smile plastered on her face when she is about to do something unpleasant to someone (mostly throw a bucket of cold water in their faces) and other kinds of power she hasn't showed us yet. Omega has been hiding that secret for ages (although she is just 15). She has never revealed to anyone her true nature, even if it comes out accidentaly. Omega has had a difficult past, although she denies being sad, as she just says: being sad is not a demon nature. Omega is not a bad demon, she doesn't kill her prey just for fun, like demons usually do. She simply plays with them, and sees normal penguins as "mere mortals", "shameful animals" and "vile creatures", but is sympathetic towards some of them, just as her grandfather, who is Gary, and some of her friends. But Omega is not the only paranormal creature in Club Penguin! There are much more penguins waddling around that carry secrets. Even you! Appearance Omega has yellow, gold feathers. The demons secret is that, when they reach their true form, their feathers, even to the white penguin-demons, become as black as night, so it's easier to hunt and to pull pranks (have I told you demons like to prank people? Watch where you're sitting, there might be a pie in your chair). Her left eye is crimson red, almost as red a blood, and something interesting about it is that, when she feels strong emotions, it turns into slits and shines in the darkness. The right eye is covered by an eyepatch and it has the Faustus Sign in it. It's very intimidating. She has blonde hair which is from her late mother, and she braids it into two braids. She usually wears dresses, most of them navy-blue (her favorite color), and pink simple shoes. She's always carrying a necklace which is from her mother. History Omega's mother, Elizabeth Phantomhive, fall in love with a demon, called Vicent Jaeger Michaelis, after he saved her life from some bad penguins who wanted to attack her, killing them one by one, and taking Elizabeth home. She discovered he was a demon the next day. When she and Gary, her father, discovered she was pregnant of him, Gary was very angry, and even tried to beat Vicent! But Vicent didn't allow that, and defended himself with minimum effort. Elizabeth told them to stop that, and that she would take care of her child no matter what Gary said. Gary couldn't stop his daughter of bearing the child, and then she laid the egg. Something unusual was that the egg was black with white circles instead of white, as usual. She didn't care, and Vicent helped her all the time, hunting for food in his wolf form (every demon has an animal form, and it's hereditary) and buying things for the baby. Finally, the baby was born: a beautiful girl, with yellow feathers (Vicent's feather color) and blonde hair (Elizabeth's hair). But two months after her birth, Vicent said to Elizabeth that he had to go. When she asked why, at the verge of tears, he said that, from England, demon hunters came to Club Penguin and he was afraid that, if they found him, they would find Omega too. So he went to very far away, and when Elizabeth told her father, lacking details, he was so mad that he almost slapped her across the face. 6 years had passed, and Omega grew into a beautiful and polite girl, without knowing she was a demon. Her mother had never told her that, but told beautiful stories about her father, and their adventures together before she was born. Sometimes, Omega dreamed about her father, with his crimson red eyes and black hair. Omega asked why her father wasn't there and, with watery eyes, her mother answered that her father had to go. Raise Omega was a challenge to Elizabeth. Omega, when a baby, would switch into her wolf form (from her father) and chew the chair's legs and everything chewable (is that even a word?). So Elizabeth bought her a chewing toy. Omega wrote on the walls, sarcastically, if she didn't want to buy her a puffle leash and some dog biscuits along, which surprised Elizabeth. Then she discovered that at an age of 2, Omega had the intelligence of an average 9-year-old, and the same sarcasm as one too. Omega and Elizabeth were walking around, and enjoying the walk, when they got lost in a forest. Omega didn't know what was happening, but the next thing she knew was that a polar bear appeared in front of her, and with anger, killed her mother with all it's fierce (I'm not going into details). Omega was at verge of tears, and her eyes turned into slits for the first time. Without hesitating, she kicked the polar bear right in the stomach, and then ran away, grabbing her mother's necklace along, which was now her most precious thing. When her grandfather heard everything, he became depressed, but won the custody battle to become Omega's guard. Omega asked what happened with her in the forest, telling him every detail of it, and he revealed that she was a demon, which didn't shock her. In fact, she said: "This is amazing. Now I can defend you, because you're the only one left in my family." Gary was so shocked by his 6-year-old granddaughter's answer that he hugged her, and promise he would never let anything happen to her. Personality Omega has quite a captivating personality. She is extrovert and is not afraid of telling the others what she has in mind. She thinks of penguins as "vile creatures", but calls them "world's scum" instead, which gives them a clue that she is not a normal penguin. Omega has a different way of dealing with problems: she lets them enhance, and then solves everything in a minute. Omega is also sarcastic and sadistic, although sometimes she is caring and docile. Omega's favorite series are Kuroshitsuji and Attack on Titan (this one is NOT recommended for kids, although I watch it being 13-years-old because I'm reckless, judge me), and her favorite character is Sebastian Michaelis and Levi Ackerman, respectively. She thinks they might be her "lost brothers". She is only docile with her friends and relatives. She also has a cruel sense of humor: sadistic and ironic. When Sebastian was in danger on their first mission together, being kidnapped by a murderer, she just answered: "I'm staring to think you are more attached to troubles than I thought. Even so, it would be funny to know how you get into a special kind of trouble so fast, and in many different ways". She also said "I should be paid to be your girlfriend..." Weaknesses/Fears Omega is a demon, but that doesn't mean she does not have fears. Here is some of them: *'Demon powder': One of the most terrible things to demons. This powder can make the penguin's skin burn, and even kill them, if they are weak. The demon powder can be avoided if the demon is fast, and Omega is fast, so she can avoid it easily, but this doesn't mean she is totally safe, and that's what worries her the most. *'Hurt relatives or friends': Omega has a great fear of hurting the ones she loves the most, like Sebastian, her boyfriend, her best friend Patty, and her grandfather Gary. She thinks she will kill them with her demon powers. She also doesn't like hugs very much because she fears that when she hugs back, she will suffocate them. *'Tickles': "If you tickle me, don't blame me or my foot for whatever happens to your face." I think this will give you a clue. *'Cat Mario': Who doesn't die of anger playing this game?! Social Abilities Omega doesn't have a social life. When Gary enrolled her on a school on her neighborhood, she simply scoffed saying she didn't need to be surrounded by jackasses and idiotic teachers for 5 hours, and also implied that she knew even more than those teachers. But, of course, Gary talked her into going to this school, as she just did. She was doing very well, but her social life was a mess. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and every time someone would come to talk to her, she would just go away without even saying an excuse to not hurt their feelings. Then she met Patty at the English class. She noticed Patty had some trouble learning proper English, so Omega offered to teach her after class. Patty agreed, and Omega smiled. Two weeks later, the two became best friends, although Gary didn't know anything. When she brought Patty home for the first time, Gary became shocked that she had made a friend. Gary was almost hit in the face when he commented "This is a progress in your life". Faustus Sign The Faustus Sign is a special sign made for demons, and the history behind it is even more interesting and dark. When the first demon prince was born, Anthony Jaeger, he learned about the demon world and how to rule it, but he wanted more. Anthony didn't enjoy knowing that he had a demon's average strength (in which average means jump and cause an earthquake) and intelligence (Einsteins', to be exact). He wanted more, much more. So he spend 100 years learning about demons, learning how to be stronger than the strongest of the demons. One day he started to write down notes of how to create the most powerful demon seal ever. He spend years creating it, and discovered the seal could be put in any part of his body. With that made, he put it on his right flipper. As the seal could be inherited, his son, Vicent Phantomhive, also inherited the seal, at the left flipper, and then his daughter, Omega Phantomhive, on the right eye. But the Faustus Sign only appear at a certain age, as Omega's just appeared when she was 7, one year after she lost her parents. The Faustus Sign can give you more strength than you imagine, and enhance all your abilities and can even give you special abilities, like copying someone's ability. It can also shine in the darkness to scare enemies and, when you stare at someone intently with it, the enemy or prey will suffer with a horrible illusion (and the sign will also change slightly). When this happens, the place will bleed until the illusion is over. Omega covers her eye with an eyepatch as Vicent used to cover his hand with gloves. Ancient Language The demons have their own language, but the special ones like Omega have an ancient language. If you want to be a smart guy and quote special words of ancient kuro, which in literal translation means ancient dark, you can learn some here: Kuroind'r: This has 3 meanings. All those three you won't want to say unless you do have a dirty mouth. X'hall: More or less a curse to the sky, everyone around her hears she say that when she's angry or gets surprised in any way. E'vet: Probably sorry, as she quotes it with sarcasm and ancient sarcasm isn't properly detected.